


Once estranged, now united.

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Steo Week 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Prince Theo Raeken, Prompt - Regency AU, Rival Families, Steo, Steo Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: “Then let’s run, run far away,” Theo said.“Tonight?” Stiles asked.“No better time than the present,” Theo said.orTwo princes of once allied, now rival countries find one another.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken
Series: Steo Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: SteoWeek 2020





	Once estranged, now united.

**~**

Stiles is woken up by his servant, his bath was ready and so was his clothes. The servant helps him get dressed and escorts him to the main hall where his father was waiting.

“Good morning, Father,” He said as he bowed down in front of his father.

His father nods and as he was about to tell Stiles about his duties as a prince, of that he must find a wife, of how he needs to see his grandchildren- heirs of the heir to the throne before he passes- when two guards storm in with a young lad.

They hold him by the forearms as they stop in front of the king and prince.

“Sire, this lad was caught trespassing into castle walls,” the guards said.

“I did nothing, please, I mean no harm,” the boy pleaded.

“Not from around here, aren’t you?” the king, his father, asked.

“N-no, let me go, please, I’ll never come back,” he said.

“Let him go, father, I’m sure he meant no harm,” Stiles said to his father, “‘Twas a mere accident.”

“No, he could be espionage, lock him up in a cell for now,” his father ordered.

The boy seemed terrified, “no, please, I am innocent! Please, I did nothing!” he yelled as he was dragged out of the hall and taken to the cells.

“How are you so sure that he could be espionage, father? He could be an innocent villager,” Stiles asked his father.

“You can never be too merciful, Mieczysław, now go on, you have to train for the jousting tournament,” his father dismissed him.

He walks out of the hall and looks around the empty corridor before walking towards the cells. The guard guarding the cells opens the gate letting Stiles into the hallway to the cells.

Stiles looks through the bars as he tries to find the boy. He finds the boy at the end of the hallway, he was pacing around in his cell. He was so lost in thought, he did not notice the prince standing in front of the cell.

Stiles clears his throat, garnering the attention of the prisoner.

“The king, my father, thinks you are espionage of sorts,” Stiles said, “are you a spy of a rival?”

“No, I swear my life on it,” he said.

“Who are you?” Stiles asks.

“Theodore,” he said.

“Surname,” Stiles ordered as he prepared for the worst, yet best possible answer.

“Raeken, Theodore Raeken,” Theo revealed.

“Theo, is it really you?” Stiles said, he felt like his ears were deceiving him.

He nods, “I don’t know how to exactly say what I was doing here, but I came on my own accord,” he said.

“You know if my father recognizes you, you will possibly see the end of your days,” Stiles said.

“Very aware, but this is the only way I will be safe,” Theo said.

“What- What do you mean by that?” Stiles asked.

“They will be searching for me, but they won’t dare come here,” Theo added.

“Woah, Woah, too fast, Theo, start from the beginning,” Stiles said.

“I ran away, I was to be married to someone, I didn’t want to, so I ran away,” Theo clarified.

“But you’re prince Raeken, it is your duty to, and running off to a rival’s territory?! That’s bloody insane!” Stiles whisper-yelled.

“What else was I supposed to do?” Theo asked.

“You need to get out of this cell, wait here,” Stiles said, leaving Theo as he went back down the corridor.

The soldier gets called by another, just at the right time, and he leaves his keys behind. Stiles quickly takes the keys and unlocks the cell. He and Theo sneak out, he places the keys back and pokes his head out the corridor, no guard in sight.

Stiles holds Theo’s hand as they run back into Stiles’ room. Theo did nothing to move his hand away, it reminded him of when their kingdoms weren’t rivals when Stiles and Theo would run around in the castle.

Stiles pulls Theo into his room and nostalgia hits him like tidal waves. Memories of Stiles and him playing with each other, play fighting and the kiss, it was accidental, personal, and the reason why their friendship grew apart. Soon after them falling apart, the two kingdoms would fall into a rivalry, making it harder for Stiles and Theo to make amends.

Stiles shuts the door and locks it, he turns around to face Theo. He looks absolutely different than when Stiles last saw him. He aged like fine wine, Stiles noted.

“You grew taller since the last time I saw you,” Theo said.

“Taller than you now,” Stiles chuckled, “you look pretty good yourself.”

Stiles and Theo felt really awkward, knowing what went down in this room the last time both of them were there. Stiles did enjoy it, but he kept the feeling shoved deep inside him.

“Erm- I suppose I should say that I’m sorry,” Theo said, fidgeting with his thumbs.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles said, “although at that time I pushed you away, now, more than ever, I long for that feeling.”

“Then that feeling, you shall receive,” Theo said, walking closer to Stiles and pressing his lips on Stiles’.

Stiles cups Theo’s face as their lips move together. Stiles’ felt euphoria like he never had ever before. Theo’s soft, warm hands move up and down Stiles’ body, sending shivers up Stiles’ spine. Stiles and Theo eventually part, but their faces stay close to each other.

“I missed you, dearly,” Stiles murmured.

Theo softly hums as he hugged Stiles. His head bowing down and resting on Stiles’ shoulder.

“The rivalry seems to get more and more heated, our kingdoms might go into war,” Theo said after a while, “I can’t bear to fight you.”

“I can’t either but it’s out of our hands, my father won’t listen to reason,” Stiles said.

“Do you want to run away?” Theo suggested.

“Theo,” Stiles said, moving backward to face Theo, “I- I can’t do it, my father is the only family I have, I can’t leave him.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you that, I know how much your father means to you,” Theo apologized.

“You needn’t apologize, I do love my father, but, I would rather run like a coward than fight a battle for no reason but of a petty land dispute,” Stiles said.

“Then let’s run, run far away,” Theo said.

“Tonight?” Stiles asked.

“No better time than the present,” Theo said.

Stiles nods.

The day moves on with Stiles making sure no one knows that Theo is in his room, not even his most trusted manservant and friend.

The night falls and Stiles readies himself. He leaves the dinner early, telling his father that he must be catching a fever. Then he takes himself and Theo down to the stables where he tacks up his horse and a horse for Theo.

They silently leave the castle walls and canter into the night. To a faraway land where they can’t be found. Starting a new life, a better life for both of them.

**~**

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end of Steo Week 2020, wow, okay, I can't believe it.  
> Anyways, this has been great, loved writing all the Steo ficlets, here's to more in the future!


End file.
